Rain
by LeeVara
Summary: It's ChenMin, Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok story. Yaoi. OS. DLDR (: fluffy?


–Rain–

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Mystery, Angst. Fluff with angst and mystery! Huahaha XD

Cast: Kim Minseok with Kim Jongdae and little bit Chanyeol.

Warn: Yaoi, Typo(s), OOC, etc.

Happy Reading!~ ^^

.

.

.

.

**Tes... Tes...**

"Ah, hanya gerimis saja. Tidak apa-apa."

**Byuur~**

"Wah, tambah deras!" namja itu segera berlari begitu hujan yang awalnya hanya gerimis kecil mulai bertambah deras. Ia terus berlari untuk segera mencari tempat berteduh dengan tas jinjing yang berfungsi sebagai payung sementara itu. Ketika dia melihat sebuah halte, tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung berlari ke halte itu untuk berteduh.

Minseok –nama namja itu– memperhatikan halte yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat berteduhnya saat ini. Halte itu agak terpojok, agak jauh dari jalan utama. Selain itu juga banyak tanaman akar gantung yang melilit. Mungkin halte lama, pikirnya.

"Nuguseyo?" suara merdu itu menggelitik telinga Minseok untuk menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja dengan wajah tampan dan mata elangnya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Namja itu duduk di kursi besi yang ada di halte. Bodoh sekali dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang didekatnya.

"A-ah Joneun Kim Minseok imnida." jawab Minseok terbata. Namja itu tersenyum semakin lebar. "Joneun Kim Jongdae imnida. Bangapseumnida."

"N-ne, nado bangapta." jawab Minseok masih terbata. Entah kenapa ia merasa ketakutan saat itu juga. Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya agar kembali menghadap jalan dan sebisa mungkin tidak menciptakan kontak mata dengan namja itu. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut, padahal sungguh dia terpana pada namja yang pertama kali ia lihat itu.

Tapi sungguh, Minseok tadi benar-benar sendiri dan tidak ada orang lagi disana selain– "Eh?" gumamnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa begitu melihat namja tadi sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Tidak sopan sekali! Langsung kabur seenaknya!" gerutu Minseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**Jdeer!**

"Kya!" seru Minseok begitu melihat ada petir yang menyambar jalan dihadapannya. Itu sungguhan! Bahkan ada bekas aspal yang seperti terbakar.

"Eh?" gumam Minseok bingung untuk kesekian kali. Padahal ia baru melihat kilatan petir di hadapannya kurang dari semenit yang lalu, dan sekarang...

Hujan sudah reda?

Minseok berjalan meninggalkan halte itu dengan banyak kejanggalan. Tentang cuaca hari ini dan...

_namja itu._

–.–.–.–.–.–

Minseok keluar dari gedung sekolahnya dengan membawa –tentu saja– tas jinjingnya dan sebuah payung karena dia tidak mau kehujanan dan berhenti di halte aneh itu. Saat ia berjalan banyak yang menatap Minseok heran karenan Minseok membawa payung yang cukup mencolok, payung besar berwarna hitam –karena dia tidak punya payung lipat– di hari yang panas ini.

Minseok hanya ingin berjaga-jaga, ingat?

**Byuur~**

Minseok sudah menduga ini semua sebelumnya. Ramalan cuaca penipu, mereka bilang cuaca cerah 100%, ternyata malah hujan. Deras pula. Ingin rasanya Minseok ke kantor berita dan bilang bahwa ramalan cuaca mereka selalu meleset.

**Tretek.. tretek...**

Es?

Minseok mendongak ke atas dan melihat es dalam ukuran kecil berjatuhan dari langit. Hujan es.

**Krieet!**

Suara sobekan, dan itu buruk. Tandanya payungnya sobek dan sobekan itu akan bertambah lebar kalau dia tidak segera berteduh. Bisa-bisa ia mati karena hujan es. Sungguhan itu konyol.

Minseok segera berlari tanpa melihat ke arah mana dia berlari. Merasa bunyi sobekan dan bunyi es yang beradu dengan payungnya dia mendongak dan mendapati hal yang paling dihindarinya.

**Halte yang kemarin**.

"Hei, payungmu sobek." suara itu lagi. Minseok menoleh dan mendapati namja itu berada di sebelahnya sedang melihat bagian payung yang sobek. Minseok merasakan gelagat tak enak dan mulai berjalan pergi dari halte itu. Sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Hangat, pikirnya. "Lagipula hujannya masih deras loh. Hujan es lagi. Berteduh saja dulu." ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum. Ia mendudukan Minseok di salah satu kursi besi disana dan melepaskan jaketnya lalu menutupi bagian atas tubuh Minseok dengan jaketnya.

"Kau mau coklat hangat?" tawar namja itu. Minseok mengangguk. Kenapa namja itu tahu bahwa dia kedinginan dan sangat suka minum coklat hangat saat cuaca dingin?

"Semua orang suka coklat hangat, Minseok-ah." seakan bisa membaca pikiran Minseok, namja itu terkekeh kecil saat menjawabnya. "Tunggu sebentar ya." Dia membeli coklat hangat? Dimana? Bahkan Minseok tak melihat ada toko apapun yang menjual minuman hangat. _Vending machine_ yang biasa membuat minuman hangat yang ada di halte itu juga tidak menyala, bahkan kelihatan usang, mungkin karena tidak lama digunakan.

Minseok menoleh begitu merasakan hawa hangat di pipinya yang bersemu merah karena dingin. "Ini." ujar namja itu.

"Gomawo." jawab Minseok lalu mulai meminum coklat hangat itu. Minseok menatap namja itu lama setelahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, namja itu menoleh. "Waeyo?"

Merasa ditatap balik, Minseok salah tingkah lalu memainkan karton untuk pegangan pada gelas plastik coklat hangat miliknya. "Anni... hanya saja kau menerobos hujan untuk membelikanku minuman hangat."

Namja itu terkekeh. "Tadi berhenti kok."

Minseok membelalakan matanya. "Tapi tadi hujannya kan hujan es dan sedari tadi hujan itu tidak berhenti... Lalu kau–"

Namja itu memegang kedua tangan Minseok. "Nan gwaenchanayo, Minseok-ah."

Minseok menghela napasnya, namja didepannya benar-benar aneh. "Arraseo, hmm..."

"Jongdae." potong namja itu cepat.

"Ne?"

"Namaku Jongdae. Masa kau lupa? Bahkan kita berkenalan kemarin." sungguh, Minseok benar-benar lupa.

"Ah ya, mungkin aku berubah menjadi sedikit pelupa..." gumam Minseok sambil tertawa garing. Namja itu –Jongdae– tersenyum menatapnya. Membuat Minseok entah kenapa menjadi sedikit mengantuk.

"Hoamm... sepertinya aku mengantuk. Mataku terasa sangat berat, kenapa ya?" Minseok menguap, matanya sudah mulai menutup karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Jongdae mengarahkan kepala Minseok untuk tertidur dengan pahanya sebagai bantalan. Jongdae lalu menatap langit, seperti mensugestikan sesuatu.

"Minseok-ah, Minseok-ah." panggil Jongdae sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Minseok. "Sudah berhenti hujannya." Minseok yang mendengar ujaran Jongdae mulai membuka matanya. Dan ia melihat matahari bersinar dan langsung membuat hawa terik. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal tadi saja dia masih kedinginan.

"A-ah." Minseok yang menyadari posisinya yang tertidur di paha Jongdae, diapun langsung terduduk dengan wajah tersemu merah. "Mianhae aku tertidur di pahamu." ujarnya.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum. Entah kenapa Minseok merasa namja ini selalu tersenyum padanya. Minseok mengambil tasnya dan juga segelas coklat hangat lalu berdiri. "Gomawoyo, Jongdae-ah."

"Ne." jawab Jongdae. Minseok pun perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandangan matanya. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi esok hari." gumamnya. Minseok yang merasa mendengar Jongdae dan menoleh, memastikan apa yang namja itu bicarakan.

Eh? namja itu hilang lagi?

–.–.–.–.–.–

Beberapa hari setelah itu, hujan tidak mengguyur Seoul, selain itu kesibukannya sebagai pelajar di tingkat akhir membuatnya sibuk dan kelelahan, membuat Minseok sedikit kecewa karena tidak bertemu dengan namja misterius itu.

Minseok tidak fokus pada pelajaran yang seonsaengnim-nya berikan pada jam terakhir ini. Ia menatap lurus ke luar jendela, menatap langit musim panas yang cerah. Entah kenapa, hatinya selalu berharap hujan akan datang dan dia akan bertemu dengan namja itu.

**Teng Tong Teng Tong**

Bel pulang sekolahnya sudah berbunyi dan membuat Minseok tersenyum cerah. Ia langsung menyambar tasnya yang sudah rapi dan langsung keluar dari kelas tanpa pamit pada seonsaengnim yang mengajarnya itu.

Minseok memandang langit diatasnya ketika ia sedang berjalan melewati halaman sekolah. Cerah. Sial–pikirnya.

"Ah, tapi aku kan bisa menghampirinya. Mungkin dia di halte."

Minseok berlari kecil menuju halte yang entah kenapa ia bisa hafal rute-nya padahal ia hanya dua kali pernah ke sana. Ia berhenti sambil memegang kedua lututnya, beristirahat sejenak. Ia mendongak dan mendapati sebuah tanah kosong.

Tanah kosong? Kemana halte itu? Bukannya...

"Kau mencari halte itu apa aku?" suara familiar itu menyapa telinganya. Baru saja Minseok mau menoleh, namja itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Jawab, Minseok-ah." jawab namja itu sedikit memaksa. Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tahu pipinya memerah. "A-aku mencarimu."

"Merindukanku, eoh?" ejek Jongdae sambil tertawa kecil. Minseok menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Jongdae memegang dagu Minseok agar namja itu menatapnya.

**Chu~**

"Gomawo telah merindukanku." ujar Jongdae sambil tersenyum. Minseok yang awalnya masih syok akan Jongdae yang menciumnya, Minseok menggeleng pelan. "Anni, aku harusnya yang berterima kasih. Karena kau selalu berada di halte itu bersamaku. Yah walaupun hanya dua hari."

Jongdae menempelkan bibirnya pada ujung bibir Minseok. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya takut kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, Minseok-ah." gumam Jongdae. "Pada intinya, aku mencintaimu, Kim Minseok. Neomu neomu saranghae."

"Nado..."

**Srssshhh...**

–.–.–.–.–.–

"Minseok hyung, bangun!" seruan seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal suaranya ini membangunkannya. Minseok menatap sekeliling dan yang ada hanya tanah kosong yang basah terkena air hujan itu. Apakah ini semua mimpi?

"Chanyeol?" gumam Minseok. Namja yang membangunkannya ini bernafas lega. "Aku kira kau mati hyung."

Minseok mengernyit heran mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. "Mana mungkin aku mati. Lagipula... apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol merasa dia telah salah bicara. "Erhm... anu... tidak jadi." ujarnya lalu membalikkan badannya tapi ditahan oleh Minseok. "Jelaskan padaku, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memghela nafasnya berat. "Jadi begini hyung, kau bertingkah janggal dari dua hari yang lalu. Pertama kau pulang dengan tas diatas kepalamu. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau takut kena matahari, tahunya aku salah. Karena aku melihat tubuhmu basah, seperti kehujanan, padahal tidak hujan, malah terik sekali." jelasnya. Minseok meneguk ludahya kasar, berharap bukan hal aneh yang akan Chanyeol ceritakan.

"Lalu, kedua kau berjalan dengan payung hitam yang kau bawa dan menarik semua perhatian anak-anak di sekolah. Aku melihat payungmu yang sobek, padahal tidak ada batu atau apapun yang bisa merobeknya. Lalu aku mengikutimu dan kau berhenti di sebuah tanah kosong. Anehnya mulai turun hujan dan kau tidak kehujanan. Padahal tidak ada bangunan apapun dan payung yang melindungimu. Kau tertidur di tanah kosong itu dengan tasmu sebagai bantalan dan segelas coklat panas di sebelahmu." lanjutnya.

"Dan hari ini, kau berlari padahal hujan deras dan kau tidak menyadarinya? Itu aneh. Lalu aku melihat kau memandang kosong ke arah tanah kosong itu. Dan aku menemukanmu pingsan setelah bermonolog sendiri. Dan kau..."

"Lalu apa, Chanyeol?"

"Kau... membawa tas milik Kim Jongdae? Kapan kau mengenalnya hyung?"

"Tas Jongdae?" Minseok memperhatikan tas jinjing yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama, ternyata memang ada label bertuliskan 'Kim Jongdae' yang tergantung di resleting tas itu.

"Ne, tas Jongdae. Teman sekelasku..." Chanyeol memberhentikan kata-katanya. "Dulu."

Minseok mengernyit heran. "Dulu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Ne, dulu setahun sebelum hyung sekolah disini. Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu kok!" seru Minseok tak terima. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung berubah ekspresi menjadi ketakutan. Minseok semakin menatap sepupu jauhnya ini dengan tatapan heran.

"J-jinjja? Tidak mungkin hyung. Karena Jongdae..." Minseok berusaha untuk tidak mendengar apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya. "...sudah meninggal tepat setahun tiga hari lalu."

.

.

.

**Omake**

Jongdae merasa tenang, setidaknya ia bereinkarnasi menjadi awan. Agar bisa melihat seseorang yang ia cintai dari kejauhan. Ini masih lebih baik daripada dia menjadi arwah penasaran dan dengan segala kemampuan yang ia punya, ia membuat halte yang sama dengan halte dimana halte itu rusak ditabrak sebuah bus dan terbakar dan melibatkan dirinya dan menyebabkan dirinya meninggal, hanya agar bertemu dengan namja itu.

**Flashback**

Jongdae sedang menunggu bis yang akan membawanya pulang. Ia mendelik dan mendecak beberapa kali sembari melihat jam. Sudah jam 9 malam dan biasanya bus akan mulai jarang beroperasi. Kalaupun ia jalan, yang ada dia bisa pingsan di jalan karena kelelahan berjalan kaki dari sekolah menuju rumahnya yang cukup jauh jaraknya. Ia melihat papan informasi sembari melihat jam lagi. Jam 21.10 bis itu akan datang dan dia bisa pulang. Syukurlah.

Jongdae melihat ada sepasang sorot lampu –ia yakin itu berasal dari sebuah bis–. Tapi kenapa cahayanya malah semakin menyoroti dirinya. Semakin dekat, ia melihat bahwa bis itu dengan kecepatan tinggi berjalan ke arah dirinya. Ia ingin berlari namun sudah terlambat, ini terlalu dekat dan ia tak bisa mengelak lagi.

**Ckiit!**

Mobil itu sukses menghantam dirinya.

**Fyuuosh!  
**

Suara api mulai berkobar, mobil itu mulai terbakar. Jongdae ingin berlari, sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun sayangnya kakinya terlindas oleh ban bus itu. Kebakaran semakin tak terelakkan. Dan suasana benar-benar sepi, tidak ada orang yang menolongnya.

Jongdae melihat seorang namja berpipi _chubby_ mendekatinya dan berusaha menarik tangan Jongdae yang jauh dari bus –karena posisi Jongdae yang tengkurap. Begitu melihat sebuah uluran tangan ia langsung meraih tangan itu. Namja berpipi _chubby _itu masih menarik tangan Jongdae. Namun api semakin besar dan orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun itu menarik namja yang yang menarik tangannya, membiarkan Jongdae terbakar. Ia melihat sebuah gelang dengan huruf hangul 'Kim Min Seok' di dekatnya, mungkin terlepas saat Jongdae berusaha menarik tangan namja itu. Jongdae tersenyum, ia jatuh cinta, disaat sekaratnya.

**Flashback end.**

Jadi biarkan Jongdae membalas budi cinta pertamanya itu dengan melihatnya dari atas seperti ini.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Notes: Kyaaaaa~ ini ff apaan sih XD gaje banget suer -_-v gue bikinnya dengan tangan yang ga terkendali, alias gasadar *mulai horor* *nyengir gaje*

Ini ambigu banget sumpah~ awalnya pengen bikin fluff, tapi jadi agak serem gini ya, padahal gue ngetiknya pas malam minggu, fyuuuuh~

bagi yang bilang ff yang 'After School' sama 'Love and The Lost Soul' kapan updatenya... saya bakalan update malam ini. Ga janji sih, pokoknya bakal saya update.

Saya tidak mengharapkan review, tapi kalau review, review juseyoooooo *slap Kamsahamnida ^u^

130720

Sign,

LeeVara.


End file.
